S'mores
by Coffee Fantasy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go out late at night, enjoying each others company while eating a couple s'mores. /NaLu one-shot./


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. ;v;**

Lucy crossed her legs in an Indian style, as she sat in front of a fire Natsu had started just recently. The two friends had decided to just go somewhere in the woods, and just talk, or eat something. (Natsu's words not hers.)

Natsu mimicked her movements, sitting rather closely to the blonde mage. He placed a bag between the small space within the two. Pulling out a large bag of marshmallows, he gave her his signature grin. "We're going to have s'mores," he told her, pulling out the rest of the ingredients.

"Alright," she said with a nod, helping him open up some of the items. She had taken the box of graham crackers, opening up the box, then tearing the plastic baggie that actually held the crackers. She grabbed the chocolate bars, since the dragon slayer was still having a bit of trouble with opening the bag of marshmallows.

The celestial mage shook her head, chuckling. He had been trying to open the bag of marshmallows for probably over than five minutes. She grabbed the bag from him, puncturing a small hole in the bag, then tearing it open wider.

"You make things too complicated," she told him with a giggle.

Natsu frowned, grabbing two marshmallows from the bag, then a couple pieces of chocolate, and finally the two graham crackers. He placed the chocolate on one of the graham crackers, then grabbed a random stick from the ground, puncturing the marshmallow with it. He set the others on his lap, as he put the marshmallow on a stick in the fire.

Lucy copied him, but her marshmallow didn't turn out burnt like all of his. She held the stick over the fire, that way the marshmallow would heat up just a little, for a thick coating, and a gooey inside.

Natsu threw down his fifth marshmallow, giving up. "This is lame," he grumbled, poking at the piece of chocolate sitting on the cracker, seeing as it had melted from the heat of the fire.

The blonde haired girl grabbed a new stick laying behind her. "Here, you just have to figure out how to do this the right way." She smiled, grabbing his hands and placing them on the stick, her hands on top of his. She placed a marshmallow on the new stick, then helped him guide it over to the fire, a blush dancing on her cheeks.

He had a matching blush like hers as he felt the warmness of her smooth hand touching his oh-so gently. He watched as the marshmallow slowly heated up, and Lucy quickly gripped his hand to pull the stick away from the fire.

Lucy beamed at him, gently taking the marshmallow off the stick with the two crackers. She had already placed a couple pieces of chocolate onto one of them. She could tell the chocolate was melting underneath the touch of the marshmallow, since a line of chocolate trailed off, and falling into the grass. She handed the s'more to Natsu.

"See? It's actually really simple!" She shifted to sitting on her knees, pushing the s'more closer and closer to Natsu, since he hadn't taken it yet. "Natsu?" she asked as his eyes darted away from hers. "Are you alright?"

Natsu snapped out of his little daze, then quickly took a bite out of the s'more Lucy was still holding. He knew she wasn't trying to feed him, but give it to him. He wasn't sure exactly what came over him.

He grinned. "That's really good, Luce!"

A faint blush danced on both of their cheeks. But Lucy pushed away the warm feeling, smiling back. "Really? You think so?"

He nodded. "Of course! It's probably the best I've ever had!"

Lucy took a bite of her own s'more she had made minutes before. "That means a lot, really." Her eyes softened as she stared at the fire.

She wasn't all too sure about all the mixed feelings she was feeling, but she was glad that Natsu actually liked her s'more, and gave her great feedback. She chuckled as he grabbed more marshmallows, and copied the way she showed him, chowing down a lot of them.

At the end of the night, which was probably one a.m. the two packed up the stuff, put out the fire, and walked home. The dragon slayer ended up getting a stomach ache, due to a lot of sweets and running at full speed. So, he ended up slowing down to Lucy's speed, complaining about his stomach.

"Don't worry," Lucy said reassuringly. "You can stay over at my place, and I'll help you feel better!"

**This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic. cx But I really love this anime, and I just had to write something for my favorite ship! x'D I was going to eat S'mores while writing this, but someone ate all the chocolate. / ANYWAYS, tell me what you think? You don't have to, but I love getting feedback! cx**


End file.
